Lelouch's Boredom
by Amortin
Summary: This is what happens when Lelouch gets bored and NASA intercepts plans for a hyperdrive. Who will win? Will it be the Sith Empire, The Galactic Republic, or a bored immortal genius who has nothing better to do than take over the Galaxy?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: As we all know, by the end of the series (Spoiler alert!) Lelouch vi Britannia had become the ruler of the world, just so he could bring peace to it. If you've checked the category you're in, you know this is going to be a Star Wars and Code Geass crossover. **

**The premise to this story is that, centuries after the events of Code Geass, Lelouch wanders the Earth as an immortal (with geass, because he absorbed his father's code, not C.C.'s), bored with his life now that there was nothing that needed conquering. This is set during The Old Republic times, as the war between the Galactic Republic and Sith Empire is in full swing.**

**Now, on with the story!**

As I sat in my house, thinking about the past (I seemed to be doing that a lot in the past few decades…), I heard my computer make a certain sound that caused me to rush over to it. I answered the video call.

Zero's mask immediately appeared on screen.

"It's been a while… Suzaku"

Although I had been surprised when I found out, in hindsight it wasn't shocking that my geass command to "Live" had caused him to become an immortal. It really should have been obvious. Though he was not resistant to geass like C.C. and I were, he couldn't die unless Jeremiah canceled his geass. (Suzaku refused to let him, claiming it was his punishment for all the people he had killed.)

"Hello Lelouch. I think I have some news that you might be interested in." Suzaku said, while he took off his mask.

"Oh? Do tell."

Suzaku seemed hesitant before replying, "You know how you were complaining about how bored you were?"

"Yes… but what does that have to do with anything?" I said.

"Earlier today, one of the people at NASA intercepted a transmission… from space." My eyes widened at this, but not enough for him to notice. "Once we cracked the coding, we discovered that they were plans for an engine that could travel light years in mere minutes. We are actually working on a plan to produce them as we speak, but I thought I would tell you that it is in development."

This time my surprise was apparent. "That fast?"

"It's amazing how fast you can build something when you have detailed blueprints on it. Along with the plans we intercepted what appears to be a news report. It showed some sort of battle. I'm sending you a copy of it now, in case you want to try to understand the language."

I nearly gasped "You mean there's a galaxy out there ready to conquer?"

Suzaku stared at me for a second. "You find out that there are other life-sustaining worlds out there, and the first thing you think of is _**CONQUERING THEM?**_"

"Sorry, the boredom is getting to me…" Then I stared directly into his eyes.. "But seriously, you will help me take it over, right?"

Suzaku shrugged. "I suppose. I've been bored too. I'll let you know when they produce the first working one. The people at NASA are estimating that it will be 2-3 years before we have a working model."

"Contact me when it's ready, okay?"

"Of course, Lelouch. Goodbye." Then he hung up.

As soon as he could no longer see me, I let an grin spread across my face. (C.C. would call it evil, I'm sure.)

I mentally connected to C.C.'s mind. _"Hey C.C.. I'm going to go take over the galaxy. Want to come?"_

I imagined her expression as I told her this. I laughed out loud.

"_I thought you could handle the mental stress of being immortal for at least a few more centuries…"_

"_No, they seriously are building a transportation device capable of traveling to the other side of the galaxy in just a few hours. Suzaku is going with me. The ship will be ready in a few years, according to him. Where are you?"_

"_China" _ She replied.

"_Well make your way over here. I need help deciphering this news report."_

"_Kay…"_ She sighed mentally.

3 years later…

Suzaku, C.C., Jeremiah and I stood at the ramp of the ship. Over the past few years I had obtained a decent understanding of one of the main languages that the rest of the galaxy spoke by watching and listening to intercepted transmissions. Basic, they called it.

Although our technology had improved significantly over the past 4 centuries, it still was nowhere near being on par with the rest of the galaxy. A small group of trained soldiers was going with "Zero", and I promptly put them under my Geass. They would now obey any order I gave them.

We began walking up the ramp of the ship.

I heard C.C. mutter, "This should be interesting…"

I agreed.

**This is the edited version of chapter 1. Chapter 2 should be posted by the end of the day, and be significantly longer than this one.**

**I know it's short, but the chapters will get longer as we get further into the story. Since there aren't many people looking for Code Geass crossovers, I need every review I can get! Let me know what you think of the concept, and how I can improve my writing. Anonymous reviews ARE allowed! Also, feel free to submit some OC's and such, and I'll try to integrate them into the story. If you have any ideas for this story, or you want me to make another fanfic based on one of your ideas that you don't feel like writing, then I would love to hear it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, first of all, I will begin responding to any reviews I get in this section, as well as asking for suggestions for the story.**

Pen Pal: Thank you for reviewing! I'm trying to fix the problems you pointed out, so I will be editing and extending the first chapter a good bit in the next couple days. My main issue, and the reason I didn't post a story like this earlier, is that I'm not sure how to address the immortality issue. I understand that if someone were to break C.C.'s bones, or cut off her head, it would regenerate. The problem is what would happen if she were to get blown up, or caught in a F.L.E.I.J.A. blast. With no part of her body left to regenerate, what would happen? She can't join the Collective Unconscious, because she has a Code, but she wouldn't have a body left either… Please leave a suggestion on how that would work. Also, I'm not adding much emotion to the story YET because the only people I've shown so far are immortals that haven't had much to do for the past few centuries. When they begin getting involved with the galaxy they should begin to show more and more emotion (and evil-overlord style cackles, in Lelouch's case.). The story should be less relaxed then. Anon: There will be more emotion as the story goes on, as well as more detail. I've always had problems with including details in my stories, but I'm working at adding some. As I said to Pen Pal, I'll be editing and extending the first chapter soon, to help with plausibility and errors in the premise. Thank you for reviewing! Now! On with the story!

_Last time… _

_We began walking up the ramp of the ship._

_I heard C.C. mutter, "This should be interesting…"_

_I agreed._

The ramp closed behind us. I commanded the Geassed pilot to take us to the nearest planet that showed signs of intelligent life. One of the things that had improved greatly over the years was scanning devices, which was the only reason that we had been able to pick up the signals passing our area in the last few years.

As we settled ourselves, and prayed that the ship wouldn't get destroyed before we reached our destination, I took a few small books out of my jacket.

Suzaku was the one to ask, of course. "What are those?"

I smiled. "I've been working on getting a basic understanding of what seems to be the main language that is spoken in other parts of the galaxy. These are some manuals I made on the basics of Basic, which is what they call it."

Both Suzaku and Jeremiah looked astounded.

Once again, Suzaku was the one to respond. "You managed to figure all this out based on those intercepted signals I sent you? I've had people working on working on them for months!"

"You should never underestimate His Majesty, Kururugi." Jeremiah said.

We descended into silence as everyone read the manuals. I'm pretty sure The Witch was sleeping while she hid her eyes behind the book, though.

After a few hours, I got bored and decided to ask the captain when we would be there.

A few minutes later, I managed to find the cockpit. I hadn't had time to look over the designs, so I had no clue where I was going.

When I stepped into the cockpit I was amazed at the technology surrounding me. There were buttons, flashing lights, and digital screens everywhere. Lloyd would have a heart attack if he were here.

Trying to resist the urge to press every single button just to see what happened, I turned towards the pilot.

"Pilot, how much longer until we reach a habitable system?" I asked.

"Approximately 4 hours, Your Majesty." The pilot said.

Now that I thought about it, I had no clue where we were going.

"Where are we headed?" I asked.

The pilot replied immediately. "To a system called "Aldaraan", according to our sources. I can send a signal to them requesting communication, if you would like."

I was thrown for a loop there. "We can do that?"

"Yes, Your Majesty"

I considered it for a moment, before deciding that it was best to contact them now, rather than wait till we got there and risk getting mistaken for an enemy.

"Please do that, then." I watched as he did something on the control panel, before the main display in front of me lit up with a list of frequencies. A LONG list.

"What are all these for, pilot?" I asked

"I do not know, as I do not speak this language. All of these signals are coming from the planet though." I sighed. Obviously he didn't understand what I meant.

"Do we know which one could get me in contact with some form of politician? "

"No, Your Majesty."

I felt a migraine coming on…

In the end, the only course of action was to try to land on the planet and hope someone would contact us.

So, after a few hours of sleep, I, and all the other passengers, walked into the cockpit, right as we came out of hyperspace. The sight was awe-inspiring. The view from space of a planet filled with lush forests, deep seas, and huge cities is truly amazing.

We were broken out of our trance by the sound of the radio crackling, before a voice spoke to us.

"_Unidentified craft, this is Alderaan flight control. Transmit your identification codes and state your purpose."_

Jeremiah was the one who responded, "We wish to speak with one of your leaders. We are from a world that has only recently discovered faster-than-light travel, and we do not have identification codes because this is our first voyage into the galaxy."

There was a choking sound, followed by the rustling of papers and what I assumed to be cursing.

"_Um… I'll try to redirect you to the senator's office… There's not really protocol for this kind of thing…"_ Said the flustered voice.

And so, we waited on hold for a while.

In Senator Gaul Panteer's office, a battle of words raged.

"**WE CANNOT ALLOW THE METTING TO BE HELD ON ALDERAAN!** To do so would cause massive civil unrest!" Gaul Panteer raged.

The topic of discussion was whether to allow the Empire and Republic to hold a meeting on Alderaan.

"He's right, even if the goal of it is to seal a treaty as they say, you can be sure the Imperials will pull something!"

As another man started to respond, a protocol droid walked in.

"Excuse me, sirs, but a starship just came out of hyperspace claiming to be from a planet that recently discovered long-distance space travel. They are requesting a meeting with leaders from this planet. Should I patch them through?"

That shocked everyone into silence.

After a while we were told to wait while they sent our signal to the Senator's office.

I quickly adopted my "Demon Emperor Mask" when I found out that it would be done through video chat. Apparently, they had to get special equipment just to adopt their holographic signal into a signal that would display on our monitor.

Soon a man's face appeared on screen. I was surprised to find that he looked exactly like the typical human from our planet.

"Greetings. I am Senator Panteer of the Alderaan system. Do you understand me?" He looked at us like we were toddlers. I had begun to hate him already.

I was the one who spoke, in choppy Basic, "To some degree, yes. We have been deciphering your language for a few years now, actually."

"Good. This won't be as difficult as I thought. My assistant tells me that you claim to be from an undiscovered system. Is this true?"

"It is."

"I trust you have full authority to represent your planet, then?" He asked.

Remembering my days as Demon Emperor, I responded. "Yes, I do."

He seemed to accept this. "Very well then… What may I call you?"

"My name… Is Lelouch vi Britannia!" I did a stage bow.

He grinned despite the situation.

"I think I'm going to like you, Lelouch vi Britannia…"

**A/N: And so, the negotiations begin. Once again, feel free to leave a review, and I look forward to any ideas or criticism/analytical reviews you may have!**

**And since I probably won't bother saying it again, if anyone has any oc's they want to submit then I will try to integrate them, as well as any ideas for this story (or other stories you don't feel like writing.).**

**I'll try to have the next chapter out within 2 days. Hopefully it will be posted within 24 hours.**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
